Not Broken
by thankthatstar
Summary: A continuation and slight deviation of April and Arizona's conversation at the end do 12x11. Contains 12 X 11 spoilers!


Not Broken

**warning** spoilers for 12x11

...

April sat on the couch, her mind working overtime to process the events of the day.

Arizona entering her apartment grabbed her attention for a second as she made her way over to the breakfast bar with a bag.

"I wasn't sure what you would be in the mood for, so I kinda got everything! Champagne, Tequila, Pinot noir... Pick your poison!"

"No thanks"

"Huh? What's happening?" Arizona couldn't quite believe her ears. "Did you already start drinking? Are you drunk?"

"What?..." She closed her eyes and shook her head slightly. "I'm..." She hesitated, unsure whether to continue. "...hungry maybe.."

"Wait.. Uh" Arizona scoffs. "You just signed divorce papers and you don't want a drink? What are you... Pregnant?"

April's anxious eyes met Arizona's for a second.

"What? No" she rushed out quickly as Arizona say beside her. "Of course not..."

"Well then let's drink..." Arizona held up the bottles in her hands.

April shook her again. "I'm really not in the mood. Maybe we can order take out instead?"

Arizona regarded her friend carefully and noticed the tears that filled her eyes. "...okay" Arizona smiled, rested a comforting hand on her arm. "What do you wanna get?"

The words swam in April's mind as she tried to listen to Arizona. The harder she tried to focus the more distant Arizona seemed to get.

April shook her head, trying to focus her gaze and attention.

"April..." Arizona tried to refocus her gaze.

"You know what... Maybe I'm not so hungry after all..." She tucked her legs under her knees on the couch as she blinked back the tears in her eyes.

"Okay" Arizona nodded, comfortingly rubbing her arm gently as she saw April blinking back the tears. "You wanna talk about it?"

"I just signed divorce papers with my husband. We're officially divorced and now..." She chocked back the tears.

"Now..." Arizona prodded when she didn't continue.

April shook her head "its just..." Every time April went to say it, she couldn't find the right words. The timing was just...all wrong.

She fidgeted nervously with her hands as they sat in her lap before finally finding her voice. "Jackson and I went through so much. We were together and happy. So happy. I think it started to fall apart after..." She paused, swallowing the lump that that formed in her throat. "..everything that happened with Samuel... We just... Couldn't move on from that. Well not together anyway. It was just...and then I decided... I didn't want to go through it all again. Incase..."

"April" Arizona comforted, squeezing her hand gently as April began to sob.

"It wasn't supposed to happen like this. This isn't how it's meant to be" she swiped angrily at the tears on her face.

"What do you mean.. Not supposed to be like this?"

"Arizona... I'm... I'm..."

"Pregnant?" Arizona finished, pulling April into her arms as she finally broke down.

April nodded. "According to the test I took this morning. Yeah... Actually... I think I am"

"Sweetie. I know you and Jackson arn't together anymore but you can find a way to make it work right?"

April shook her head sadly.

"You can't?"

"It's not that. Jackson's not... He's won't...he doesn't love me anymore. He won't want a baby with me..."

"I'm not sure he has much choice about that one..."

"I don't know for sure yet. You know how inaccurate these tests are. Would you be able to... tomorrow maybe...?"

"Give you a blood test and an ultrasound? Of course" Arizona smiled st her friend reassuringly.

April nodded her head. "Thank you. I just... After last time, I just feel.."

In truth, April didn't know how she felt. "I just want it all to be okay"

Arizona squeezed her hand gently. She knew she couldn't promise April it would all be fine, especially after last time. But she wanted to support her best friend in any way she could.

"Whatever happens... I'm here okay?" April nodded at her friend's words. "Whatever the outcome, we'll handle it"

"Thank you" April smiled.

"Don't even mention it. That's what friends are for! And people tell me I'm an awesome friend..."

April smiled. "You are indeed.."

...

I loved the April/Arizona scene at the end and had to use their words to extend and change their scene a little! Their friendship is one of my favourites on the show and I hope it will continue to develop. Apologies if there are errors. It's 4.10am and my late night thoughts have made their way into this small one-shot. Hanks for reading!


End file.
